


We Need You With Us (Not Lost In the Logic of Numbers)

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [13]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, Femslash, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for ladies_bingo round 6 for my bingo card with the prompt,logic and numbers.





	We Need You With Us (Not Lost In the Logic of Numbers)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladies_bingo round 6 for my bingo card with the prompt, _logic and numbers_.

She stares hard at the numbers in front of her, hoping to discover the logic that they might be hiding from her. Something that she had been doing the previous four cycles as well and hadn't found the answers she sought then either.

What was she missing?

Every cycle there were more and more Autobots either dying in the field or leaving their side to go into hiding among the Neutrals. Were they deciding not to fight, because of Optimus and his men disappearing into the depths of space beyond their home system?

Or did they decide that they weren't going to follow her orders when she had the backing of Alpha Trion and what remained of the command staff that didn't follow Optimus?

Elita knew that she was a good leader, but she wasn't Optimus either or that she had the same calm aura as he did when others flocked to his side.

"Alright, I think that's enough of this for tonight."

Startled, she whirled around to find Arcee and Chromia standing in the doorway. Her spark reeled in its casing at the sight of their dimmed optics; both of them should have been in recharge and not worrying about her.

"I -"

"There's no logic and accurate numbers in war, 'Lita. There are other things to worry over. 'Mia and I need you here, beloved."

Arcee cuts her off as she takes her hand gently and Chromia moves around them, saving the data that Elita was looking at and turning off the consoles before joining them.

Their energy fields mesh familiarly with hers and Elita vents a sigh as they lead her from the room.


End file.
